


Scars: Forgotten Reminders

by deebainwonderland



Series: Irondad Whumptober [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Scars, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Tony Stark, whumptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebainwonderland/pseuds/deebainwonderland
Summary: Tony's body is littered with scars. He is less than pleased to find out he's not the only one.#whumptober2019 #no.15 #scars





	Scars: Forgotten Reminders

“Hey, kiddo,” Tony said as Peter collapsed on the couch next to him, slumping into his side. He raised an arm as a silent invitation and smiled as Peter snuggled into his chest. 

Tony dropped a kiss on the top of the boy’s head. “Something wrong?” 

Peter responded with a hum. “High school sucks.”

That surprised a laugh out of Tony as he looked down at the marvel in his arms. Sometimes with everything the two had seen together, Tony almost forgot that Peter was in fact, a child. A child who was in the midst of navigating the hell that was adolescence along with trying his very hardest to save the world every day. It would be too much for anyone. 

“Anything in particular?” he asked softly, the meaning behind the question clear. Anything I can help with?

Peter smiled and shifted even closer. He’d learned long ago that Tony was a fixer. A protector. He was in his nature. Tony Stark had grown up with the world in the palm of his hand and power in his name. He wielded that power without remorse for the very few people in this world he loved.

“Naw,” Peter said, “Only one year left anyway. I can survive.”

“I’m sure,” Tony replied smugly.

He reached down to pick up the remote, turning on the TV and selecting a nature documentary. The two sat in companionable silence for a long while, half focused on the TV and half focused on the solid feel of each other. 

Tony was looking down at the boy in his arms, feeling positively sappy when he noticed something. Peter had twisted in an odd way against him to get comfy and his shirt was riding down slightly. The boy’s head was turned up to rest on his shoulder and Tony could just make out the underside of Peter’s chin. 

“Peter,” Tony growled in an odd voice. He reached out and gently grasped his chin to tilt Peter’s head up to meet his eye. 

“What is this?” he asked, finger flicking out to trace the thin silver scar that he had somehow never noticed before. 

Peter blinked owlish eyes at his mentor, reaching up to touch Tony’s hand. He looked confused for a moment before understanding crossed his face. Peter shifted his eyes away and tried to pull his face out of Tony’s hands. 

“It’s nothing, Mr. Stark, don’t worry about it.”

Yeah. Like that was going to happen. 

“Nope, I don’t think so, Pete,” Tony said, keeping his hands firm but gentle on the boy’s chin. “Spill.”

Peter huffed and sat up and off his mentor, turning to side crossed-legged on the couch facing Tony. 

Raising an eyebrow, Tony waited for the boy to speak. 

Peter’s eyes slid away. “It was a long time ago. Why does it matter?

“You were hurt!” 

Peter started at the harsh words and his eyes shot back to the man. 

Tony sighed and ran a hand over his face. That came out louder than he intended. 

“Pete, you got hurt. Something hurt you. That is never not going to matter to me.” 

Tony opened his arms again as an open invitation and apology. Peter wavered for a moment and then rolled his eyes, flopping back down on the couch with his head in Tony’s lap. Tony’s hand slid back around Peter’s chin to tip his head back.

Peter looked up and almost laughed at Tony’s concerned face staring down at him. “You’re ridiculous, it's just a little scar.”

“You’re my kid, Pete. Nothing about you is ever going to be small to me.”

Warmth bloomed in Peter’s chest as his cheeks turned pink. He wondered if it would stop being weird to be so utterly cherished by Tony Stark. 

“I’m serious, it’s not a big deal, Mr. Stark. I just don’t like talking about it because it upsets Aunt May. She still feels guilty even though it was totally no one’s fault. Just an accident with an overzealous kid.”

Some of the tension drained out of Tony’s shoulders. He gently traced Peter’s chin with his thumb. “Sounds like quite the story.” 

Peter winced. “Not really. Think child bouncing off the walls, driving his aunt and uncle crazy, and then taking a nosedive into the edge of the kitchen table.”

Tony winced. “Ouch.”

Peter laughed, head shaking in Tony’s lap. “Yeah. Five stitches. It was the first time I’d ever really been hurt, so Aunt May and Uncle Ben were losing their minds. But I thought it was kind of cool. I went to school the next day to show all the other kids my battle wound.”

“The battle you waged on the kitchen table and lost?”

“That’s the one!” Peter replied brightly. “To be fair, I was like eight.” 

Tony passed his free hand through Peter’s hair, thinking about a little eight-year-old boy flying off his couch to hit a table and the resulting panic that was sure to ensue. Man, looking after a kid was fucking exhausting. “Well, I guess that’s not as bad as I was imagining.”

“Told you,” replied Peter smugly as he turned his head, dislodging Tony’s grip so he could see the TV again. 

Tony moved his hand to his kid’s shoulder, rubbing gentle circles. He wondered if there were any other scars, any other past hurts that he didn’t know about. The thought made him feel vaguely queasy. 

But for now, at least, Peter was here safe in his arms. Rhodey was always laughing at him and saying he was an overprotective helicopter parent. Tony supposed he was right. 

Still, he was Tony Stark. He was Iron Man. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure the perfect skin of Peter Parker would never again be marred by a scar. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
